It's MINE
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: The dark Shikon no Tama can taint anyone, even if they are the purest of us all.


disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Duh...just read it .

(read the whole thing, including at the bottom)

* * *

Run away, run away, run away!!

That's exactly what I'm doing!

My legs burn at the very core as my feet pound at the Earth in a steady rythem. But still, I must run on!

The sky above me is at a unusual splash of different and dark purpley colors. But I shouldn't matter on it. Just focus on the road ahead of me! Focus on _them..._

At first, I regreted breaking the jewel, then I didn't because I had found friends, and now we're back to regretting it! 'Cause of these stupid jewel, _they _are after me! Trying to kill me! I could've just stayed at my era that one time, not follow Inu-Yasha down the bone eaters well, and live peacefully!

They are in an army of un-countless numbers, they could be unstoppable! They crave for my blood...

And nobody is there to save me!

Inu-Yasha? No, he's too busy fighting Naraku!

Sango? She's too busy fighting her brother, alongside with Kirara.

Miroku? Trying to protect his to-be wife from her brother.

Kouga? His legs are useless since Naraku ripped the jewel shards from them!

Shippou? I don't know where he is, and I don't think I wish to know.

I cringe and wince as a shooting pain sliced at my waist. They had cut at my waist a few moments earlier, and my crimson regret was pooring from it. It stings terribly, yet I still go!

Suddenly, no denomic aura! My fear had let me outrun them, thankfully. I have some time to ready my bow and arrows. I reach for my arrows and fumble with it to rightfully place it on the bow. I cursed as the bow slips through my shakey and sweaty hands. I quickly pick it back up and place it all in order. I'm ready for those youkai...

Without warning, they shoot out of the bushes, so fast that I almost dropped my weapons! Then I shoot. It hits, and it hits with tremendous power! The youkai's explode in a second! My breath hitches in my throat at the awe-inspiring power that came from a single arrow; my arrow no less. The Shikon no Tama must've gave me some of it's power. I place my fingers around the tiny pink jewel that hung around my neck by a fragile thread. It sparkles and glistens, despite the fact that the sun is being blinded by the purple clouds.

Looking around, I realize that I had ran off to an unknown place. I might as well look around for a village nearby. Maybe if I find one, I might reconize it and I would know the way back to Kaede's. I jog up to a clearing. Thank goodness, I see the lights of a village up ahead! Maybe they would have some food.

I walk up to the outskirts and see a young man sitting on the grass, staring up at the ominious looking sky. It was now behind me, since it was only around where Naraku is. Now there was clear, cristal blue sky. I inhale a large, crisp, deep breath before walking over to the man. I come up behind him and ask him if he has any food I could spare. He turns around. Before I could explain that I was a miko-in-training (that might've convinced him to give me some food) he starts screaming his head off! Before I know it he's scrambling up to his feet, yelling "YOUKAI! YOUKAI!"

Blinking, I stare after him in confusion and look over my shoulder. Youkai where? I calmly walk into the village.

That was a mistake.

What looked like a mob was coming to me! And these people didn't look like the type of mob that would scream over cute boy bands, these people looked like a angry mob.

Oh, the torches, the pitchforks, the yelling and screaming! They're acting like I'm an orgre or something! And now they're coming after me!

This time I don't run, because they are merely humans. Well, so am I. I quickly decide that I should put a barriar around myself. So I do. Unfortunatley, there was another miko, and she broke it. This time, i thought that I should just warn them to stay away, and I'll leave. I lift up my hands to shoot just a little bit of miko magic at them, but certainly not enough to hit and damage them. I sent a blast.

Another mistake.

I watched in utter horror as they where all burned to a crisp! Well, at least the ones that were in front of me. The other people were staring at me with a stupid look on their faces. I ran.

I think the shikon jewel gave me a bit TOO much of a power burst there.

So I decide to go to another village. I think the ones back there probably possessed or something. I enter another village, and this time, decide not to sneek up on someone.

And once again, with the torches and the pitchforks and so on. Suddenly a horrible though struck my head.

_They're after the Shikon no Tama!_

No! I had promised everybody that I would keep it safe! I will not let them down!

Another blast at the dispicable humans! Haha! I laugh triumphetly. Let them burn! Burn!

I blast some more. You're not taking the Shikon! I promised Inu-Yasha! I promised Sango! I promised Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara! I refuse to let my friends down!

Oh, you want it too? Well burn!

_You shall not get the Shikon!_

It belongs to me!

It's mine!

_It's mine._

* * *

I kind of got the idea from another story, except that one's waaay better them mine. Plus the other one stars Shippou. But it was fun to write. I like the concept that one of the good and innocent Inu-Yasha charecters go all golem like over the Shikon no Tama. It's fun to write. :3 Because the, Naraku finally getting hold of the jewel and murduring everyone is, so yesterday. ya...

No flames please.


End file.
